Why we like green
by nobleflutter
Summary: Ahiru loves the color green. When she tells Fakir, he knows exactly why. FxA kawaii oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: My gawd… if I owned p. tutu I'd be doing the cha-cha right now. But I'm not. I'm mourning over my lost can of full throttle. sniffle

Why we like green

Green. Ahiru had seen that exact color every morning. She dreamt about it, she day-dreamed about it. Why? You'd think she'd be seeing yellow all day, the color that _used _to cover her body in feathers until a certain writer changed her back. But she learned to love the color green. The color of trees, plants, grass, and _him_.

Sighing happily, (A/N: Is that possible?) the petite girl slowly rose from the park bench she was sitting on. She enjoyed sitting alone next to a small pond she found. She admired the small ripples of water, and the dashes of color from when fishes shot by below. It helped her remember or forget whatever was in her mind. It was peaceful. But she couldn't stay for long. She wasn't exactly the calm, collective, mellow, relaxed kind of person. She wanted to see the person who filled her life with warmth. The one who completed her. The one who's _green_. Her favorite color.

A few days ago, Uzura had asked Ahiru how you know what's your favorite color. Ahiru smiled at the memory.

_FlashbackXD_

"_Ahiru-zura." Uzura tugged on the long beige skirt Ahiru was wearing. Ahiru looked up from the floor she was sweeping._

"_What's up Uzura-chan?" She smiled with sparkle and plopped herself on a stool._

"… _zura- What's a favorite color?" Uzura looked up into Ahiru's face. Ahiru blinked a few times and scratched her head._

"_Hmmm… it's kinda like… Well… It's sorta'… Hmph!" Ahiru scratched her head harder for concentration._

"_Uzura-chan, your favorite color would be the color that you would want to stare at all day. You could stare at it and not hate it, like how I like to stare at the color…" Ahiru trailed off as blush rose to her cheeks. She muttered a few things under her breathe and excused herself to Uzura saying she had to run a few errands. Uzura just looked at her drum, as if Ahiru's explanation seemed difficult. Then, a light bulb appeared inside her head and she grinned happily._

"_Uzura knows! Ahiru-chan likes the color green because the color green comes from-"_

_Abrupt end flashbackDX_

Ahiru flushed at the memory. It was true. The main reason she liked green was because of a certain person.

Ahiru shuffled down the street of a merry Kinkhad town. She smiled with everyone else. A little girl walking her dog, a couple on a date, a small boy chasing a frog and a few friends shopping. That's how life was here. All thanks to a certain green person who helped the town stay out of misery and such.

Ahiru looked down at herself. She had only grown taller by about four inches. She was seventeen. She was still very petite but she didn't mind. People thought it was adorable anyways. She had the long salmon-pink hair that was usually in its swaying braid, and her sparkling blue eyes that were big and round with life. True, she had filled out like all teenage girls. And yes, she received few stares from teenage boys and men. But a certain someone always made sure she was never taken. He was painfully shy, but too stubborn to admit that he wanted her for himself. Another reason of why she came to love green. He was never cruel, or evil, or even green with envy. No. That's the evil side of green. Don't all colors have an evil side?

Ahiru waved as she passed a few friends and chirped a bubbly hello as she past Chiron. Yeah. There's always an evil side to everything. Ahiru was just glad she was always on the light side.

"Hmmm… hey look, a nice tree!" Ahiru looked up as a summer breeze fanned her face in the sunny afternoon. She smiled at the giant tree that had lush _green_ leaves flowing silently in the afternoon. Ahiru walked into the shade and started to climb to the lowest branch of the tree. It felt really nice to be in the shade of a tree in the summer. It was also where _he_ usually came to write.

Ahiru squeaked when her foot almost lost footing on a piece of bark. She silently thank herself for wearing jeans instead of a skirt. Pulling herself on another supporting branch, she hauled herself into sitting position on a huge low branch.

Swinging her legs and humming a ballet tune, Ahiru pondered on what she was going to have for lunch. She didn't notice another figure beginning to climb the tree and take a seat beside her. No, apparently she was in Ahiru-world when he scooted closer to her and leaned over her until his lips nearly touched her ear.

"Ahiru."

Ahiru shrieked and nearly fell off the branch. She flailed her arms and her head spun as she regained her regular sitting position.

"F-Fakir!"

Yes. Fakir sat next to her with a sweat drop forming on his forehead. He held a sharpened pencil and a notepad in his lap. He was twenty-two years old. He was really tall too. About a head-and-a-half taller then Ahiru. He had dark _green _hair, and deep pools of dark _green_ eyes. He wasn't open to many people. But Ahiru was one of those few people that he trusted.

Ahiru sputtered and turned her head away from Fakir so he wouldn't be able to see her beet red face.

"Nice to see you too, Ahiru." Fakir's deep voice was slightly humored. Ahiru frowned and punched him playfully.

"Fakir! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!" Ahiru muttered angrily at him. Fakir snorted and pocketed his notepad and pencil.

"You were the one who was in la-la land, moron." Fakir glanced at her face and smirked slightly.

Fakir sighed when he got a grumble for a response.

"Well, since I'm obviously not going to get any writing done here, you wanna get some lunch?" Fakir turned his head toward Ahiru.

Ahiru nodded happily, all anger she had toward his disappeared. Fakir inwardly smiled as her eyes sparkled. He jumped off the low branch and looked up at the petite girl who was nervously looked at the ground.

"Are you coming or not?"

Ahiru gulped and swung her feet. She hated jumping off of branches. From the ground it didn't seem so high. And Fakir was tall, it was easy for him.

"Fakir, I-I'm afraid of jumping down." Ahiru's lower lip started to tremble.

Sighing, Fakir extended his hand out to Ahiru.

"Jump down and I'll catch you. Don't worry." Ahiru nervously nodded. Swinging her legs one more time she jumped.

Fakir immediately caught her. His arms wrapped around her lower back and her arms locked around his neck. Ahiru's feet were five inches off the ground, and her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

Fakir's face turned a deep shade of pink. He looked down at the head full of salmon-pink hair and buried his face into her hair. Ahiru breathlessly gasped in his scent and turned even pinker then she was before. Pulling her face back, she looked at the endless pools of green. The color she loved so much. The perfect color that fit him.

Fakir looked at the sparkling blue eyes that he saw every time he looked at the sky. He leaned his face closer so that their foreheads were melded together.

"Fakir… You know my favorite color?"

Fakir blinked and smirked. He pulled her even close and they both tightened their grips on each other. He rubbed his nose on her.

"No, tell me. What's your favorite color?" Fakir lightly placed his lips on her cheek. Ahiru's face felt like it was on fire, but the kind of fire she found her warmth from.

"My favorite color is…" Ahiru closed the gap between them. Fakir brought one of his hands up to her face and caressed her cheek. Ahiru tasted his lips. Like fresh dew on grass. It was so sweet.

Fakir savored every millisecond that his lips were on hers. She tasted like the fresh breezy air that washed over a sparkling ocean. It was so sweet.

When Ahiru pulled back to breathe, Fakir gently put her on the ground. He lowered his arms around her waist, and she kept one hand gently placed on his cheek.

"My favorite color is green Fakir. Just like you. Green. I love the color. Just like… like… you." Ahiru whispered the last part.

_I love you._

Fakir smirked and grabbed her arm and pulled it back so that her body pressed against his.

"That's funny, because I'm starting to love the color blue. Just like you." Fakir kissed her forehead and pulled away.

_I love you too._

Ahiru smiled brightly and laced their hands together. Now, now she loved the color green even _more_, if that's possible.

A/N: Zomg! Is this like the most Kawaii oneshot or what? It's currently 1:15 AM and I'm on my second can of coca-cola. I was going crazy for pairings too. Hope you liked this story!

-Ja Ne!

Razz

P.S. REVIEW!!!!! XD


End file.
